1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and in particular to technology for suppressing increase of an applying voltage in a state where no load is attached.
2. Related Art
In general, in an image forming apparatus an output of a charge voltage applying circuit is controlled to keep a grid current constant so that a charge amount for a photosensitive drum becomes larger than or equal to a predetermined value (constant current control). During the constant current control, an output voltage of the charge voltage applying circuit is monitored, and when the output voltage gets larger than the upper limit, control for the charge voltage applying circuit is switched from the constant current control to constant voltage control so as to suppress abnormal discharge of a charger.